A Little Help from a Friend
by Lullaby121
Summary: Noctis' mother tells him stories at night before he goes to sleep. His favorite one is about a knight and his adventures. He decides to have an adventure of his own but it lasts a little longer than he had planned. One shot.


**Author's Note: Okay so this popped into my head when I was thinking about Bolt, the movie about the dog that thinks he has superpowers. It's kind of badly written in my opinion but whatever. I like it and wanted to share it.**

* * *

><p>"Mom can you tell me a story?"<p>

"What story do you want to hear Noctis?"

Noctis smiled, "Can I hear the one about the knight and his adventure?"

"Of course," she smiled, "That's your favorite story isn't it?"

He nodded excitedly.

"Alright, Once upon a time…" when she had finished the story he was sound asleep. She smiled, "Sleep well." She stood and turned off the light before leaving his room.

Noctis opened his eyes. It was still dark so he sat up and stared out his window, "I wanna go on an adventure. I think that'd be fun." _I could start preparing tonight and go later!_ He grinned, "Yeah! I'll get stuff I need for a few nights before going on my adventure!" He grabbed his backpack and slipped quietly out of his room. The kitchen was down the stairs and through a door. Both of his parents were asleep. He decided to go the pantry, "Mom says we put stuff in the fridge because they'll go bad if we don't. I don't think it would be a good idea to grab that stuff if I'm going on an adventure."

"Noctis, time for school," his mother called, "And your friends are here."

"Okay!" Noctis grabbed his backpack and ran out of his room and down the stairs, "I'm gonna go on an adventure!"

"Alright, little knight," his mother chuckled, "Go on an adventure to school."

He sighed, "Okay."

"I still don't understand why you two hate school so much," Ignis muttered.

"It's not fun," Noctis replied, "all we do is sit there and listen to the teacher drone on and on about nothing that's really important."

"Of course it's important!" Ignis shook his head.

"I don't think it's that important," Gladiolus shook his head, "When are we going to use fractions in our lives?"

"When we need to calculate the approximate value of the circumference of a semi-circle to decipher the amount of time it would take to go around it," Ignis nodded.

Noctis stared at him like he was speaking a foreign language, "What?"

Ignis shook his head, "I have no idea."

"You don't even know what you were talking about?" Gladiolus laughed.

"Hey! You don't know how to calculate the circumference of a circle let alone a semi-circle either!" Ignis snapped.

"You won't learn that for a while," Noctis' mother laughed, "Off to school you go. You're in the third grade this year. Make it fun."

"Okay," Noctis sighed.

They walked to the school that was just down the street, still arguing. Noctis was unable to sit during school. When the last bell finally rang he leaped to his feet and darted out the door.

"Noctis!" Gladiolus called.

"Wait!" Ignis shot after him. When they got outside the school he was gone.

"He probably went home," Gladiolus shrugged.

"I guess it's a good place to look," Ignis sighed.

Noctis ran down the street. He hadn't brought any of his school supplies because he was going on his adventure. He grinned and looked around at the somewhat unfamiliar streets. He had been in the car for plenty of these streets but never walked along the sidewalk and looked at all the stores. Before he knew it the sun had set and he was lost. He looked around, "Um, oops. I was out a little too late." He swallowed, "I don't know how to get home."

"Ah, is the poor little kid lost?"

Noctis turned and gulped. He took a step backwards and shrank away from the two large men standing in front of him, "I'm not lost." His voice trembled.

"You won't be for long," one of them sneered.

"I think we should take him back to town with us," the other snickered, "see how much a healthy little kid is worth."

"That sounds like a perfect idea."

"Let go!" Noctis fought but they were a lot bigger and stronger than him. He was knocked out quickly. When he opened his eyes he was lying on an even less familiar street.

"Leave him alone!" a blonde boy around his age stood over him.

"Wha—?" Noctis found his mouth was dry. His stomach growled insistently. His backpack filled with food was gone. He couldn't see it but he couldn't see much of anything. His head was spinning and everything was blurry and unfocused.

"Oh look, the blonde standing up for the little lost kid,"

"What are you gonna do about it shrimpy?"

"I'll call the police," the blond boy pulled a phone out of his pocket with his finger hovering over the nine.

"That doesn't work."

"Sure it does," he pressed the nine and waited.

"Nine," the phone said.

The two men freaked out and took off.

The blond boy sighed and closed the phone. He turned to Noctis, "What's up? I'm Prompto."

"I'm Noctis," Noctis nodded, "Thanks."

"No problem," Prompto smiled. He had a lean build and tanned skin. "Are you really lost?"

"Um, yeah," Noctis shrugged. _So much for my adventure._ He sighed. _Mom's never gonna tell me that story again._

"You seem down," Prompto grinned, "I'll give you a tour of the general area. I can't exactly help you home because I don't know where they got you from. They tend to bring kids in from other cities."

Noctis' jaw dropped, "Other cities?" _I'm never gonna get home._

"Yeah," Prompto scratched the back of his head, "Where are you from?"

"Lucis," Noctis sighed.

"The capital?" Prompto brightened instantly, "Wow! Is it really as cool as they say it is?"

"Um, yeah," Noctis shrugged, "I don't know. I haven't actually seen much of it."

"Damn," Prompto sighed, "Okay. Well you're quite a ways from home then. That's alright. I know a few people that won't mind giving us rides."

Noctis' stomach growled again.

"First you need food," Prompto led him down a few streets and into an alley. "This is where I live," he motioned to the alley.

"You mean you live in this alley?" Noctis was shocked.

"Yep," Prompto shrugged, "It's not much but it's home."

Noctis was still stunned, "You mean you live in an alley? By yourself?"

Prompto nodded, "Yep."

Noctis shook his head.

"You live a nice life don't you?" Prompto asked, "I'm jealous. I wish I could live in the capital with parents and friends and good food that's not almost guaranteed to kill me eventually."

Noctis felt a lump settle in his throat as he thought of home, "You could come with me! I could introduce you to my parents and my friends."

Prompto sighed, "But—"

"They won't mind. You'll have helped me home anyway."

He nodded, "Okay." He showed Noctis around the city a bit before taking him to the main street, "Here's the thing. I know when the trade cars will leave for the capital. We can't be seen heard or otherwise noticed and we'll have to get off eventually. Then we'll walk until we can catch the next one and continue until we get there, Alright?"

Noctis nodded, "Okay."

Prompto crouched in a nearby alley and waited for the trucks to drive up and stop. The lead driver got out to talk to someone else. He nodded and climbed into the back of the back truck, burying himself in the stuff it carried.

"I was kind of hoping this held food," Noctis sighed.

"This is a mining town. We don't trade food," Prompto explained.

"Man," Noctis sighed.

"I told you. You should have eaten the food from earlier," Prompto said.

"It was from a trash can," Noctis muttered. He stuck out his tongue in disgust.

Prompto laughed, "You're funny."

"I am?"

The question only made the blond boy laugh harder.

Noctis cocked his head to the side in confusion, "How is that so funny?"

"Your face," Prompto finally managed to stop laughing, "Your face was flawless."

Noctis pouted.

"I didn't mean to hurt your feelings," Prompto said, "It was just funny."

"I'll get you back for that," Noctis promised in mock anger.

"I'm not surprised," Prompto grinned.

The two boys spent the entire ride joking around and playing. They also forgot to get off and made it all the way to the capital in a few days.

"Wow," Prompto stared at the large buildings around them, "this place is…amazing!"

"Prompto!" Noctis hissed.

"Sorry," Prompto cringed.

Noctis led his new friend down the street until they were walking along the main road, "Well, I remember driving down here a couple times but I can't remember which street to turn at."

"Maybe if we just head to the center of the city."

"That would take forever and I'm hungry," Noctis grinned, "I can get us some real food."

"Seriously?" Prompto grinned.

Noctis nodded as his stomach growled. He suddenly felt very weak, "And directions." He led the way quickly down the street, pushing his hunger out of his mind.

Prompto followed eagerly. He looked around with wide awestruck eyes.

"Here," Noctis opened the door to the expensive restaurant.

"Prince Noctis!" one of the waitresses called to him in shock, "Everyone thought you were dead."

"No," Noctis smiled, "Not yet. I was wondering, could my friend and I have something to eat and could you call my parents please?"

Prompto's jaw dropped, "You're a—the prince?"

Noctis sighed, "Yeah."

"What—I—cool," Prompto grinned.

Noctis laughed.

"Of course," the waitress nodded, "You two look ready to fall over. Come sit and eat. Your lunch will be on me."

Noctis grinned as his mouth watered, "Thanks!" he darted over to a table and sat down quickly.

Prompto followed, "Wow, this is so cool."

"Your parents have been called and are on their way here," the waitress said as she set down their food.

Noctis smiled, "Thanks." He turned to Prompto, "I sure have a lot of explaining to do don't I?"

Prompto shrugged, "In my opinion it's better to ask for forgiveness then to beg for permission."

Noctis nodded, "That makes sense. Then you could do what you wanted and—"

"If you ask for forgiveness then it's easier to get away with," Prompto nodded.

Noctis smiled and ate his lunch quickly.

"Where were you?!" His mother screamed at him when she entered and saw him.

Noctis swallowed the last of his lunch and began his story, "I, uh, went on an adventure. Hehe. I won't do it again, I promise."

"You're so thin!" his mother worried over him.

His father held him with a thin lipped stare.

Noctis swallowed, "Mom, this is Prompto. He's my friend and helped me home."

His mother turned to face the blonde, "He's thinner than you are! You are both coming home right now and washing up. I will deal with you," she looked at Noctis, "when I am calmer." She turned to Prompto, "Thank you for helping him home."

Prompto nodded, "No problem. Our little adventure was fun."

"C'mon," Noctis invited his friend to follow him.

Prompto followed them to the car, "This place is so cool. I really like it here. It's a little overwhelming but I'll get used to it."

"Where are you from?" Noctis' mother asked.

"The mining town up north," Prompto smiled.

"What?! Noctis how did you get up there?" his mother freaked out again.

"I went on a walk through the streets lost track of time and where I was and ended up being picked up and knocked out. When I woke up Prompto was protecting me."

"Ugh," his mother face-palmed, "That's what you meant when you said you were going on an adventure."

"It wasn't supposed to be that much of an adventure," Noctis shrugged and smiled sheepishly.

Prompto laughed at him.

Noctis sighed, "You're mean to me."

"Your face is so expressive," Prompto started to cry he was laughing so hard.

Noctis sighed, "Then, Prompto showed me around."

"So Prompto do you have parents? You must have a family that is missing you."

Prompto shook his head, "No. actually I never knew my parents. My sister raised me and then when she died I lived on the streets."

"That explains why you are so thin," Noctis' father said.

Prompto shrugged, "I never noticed it."

"You can live with us," Noctis smiled, "Right Mom?"

"Of course," Noctis' mother nodded, "It's not like we don't have the room to spare."

"Mom's been trying to hire more servants so she can fill up the mansion for a while now," Noctis grinned.

"An empty house bugs me. I want every room filled."

Noctis and Prompto laughed.

"Noctis your friends will be glad to see you," his father said.

"I thought Ignis was going to chase after us when we told him that we were going to pick you up. I would prepare for a lecture."

Noctis smiled, "I already have."

"He lectures?" Prompto asked.

"Yeah, he's a year older than me so he takes responsibility for me a lot," Noctis shrugged, "So I get lectures from him. He's cool though. He actually opted to wait an extra year to go to school so we could all be in the same grade."

"Cool," Prompto grinned, "Sounds like he'd be easy to annoy."

Noctis laughed, "He is. But he never gets mad."

Prompto's grin widened, "Yes."

"Noctis Lucis Caelum," Ignis stood just inside the doorway.

Noctis smiled, "Yeah."

"Where were you and what possessed you to run off like that?" Ignis narrowed his eyes.

"I went on an adventure," Noctis nodded, "and I made a new friend. This is Prompto."

"Hey," Gladiolus waved.

Prompto smiled, "What's up?"

"The sky," Gladiolus looked up.

Prompto laughed.

Noctis glanced at him, "You are so easily amused."

Prompto shrugged.

Ignis nodded before turning his attention back to Noctis, "You went on an adventure? Did you even think about how worried we would be?"

"It wasn't supposed to last that long," Noctis shrugged, "it was only supposed to be the one afternoon."

Ignis nodded, "Sure." He sighed, "I'm too happy to see you to lecture you but I swear if you run off like that again then I will skin you alive."

Noctis nodded, "Let's go outside. We can play tag."

"No," Ignis shook his head, "You two are ready to collapse. Go to sleep." He turned to Prompto, "Noctis can show you an empty room."

Prompto nodded.


End file.
